Maia
: "I am honored that you want to marry me, Rhys. Perhaps someday we will find out where I'm from and who I am!" : — Maia prepared to say her vows with Rhys at the beginning of the game Maia , known as Marina Le Cille in the Japanese version, is a major character in the third game of the original series, Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. Her kidnapping at the beginning of the game sets in motion a series of events that will change the fate of everyone on the Alisa III based on Rhys' actions. Characteristics Appearance Maia is a petite young woman with long cobalt blue hair that matches her eye color. She typically wears a pearl white princess dress with a golden underskirt hidden beneath her gown. Attached around the neck of the dress are long, flowing pieces of cloth that dangle over each arm in a matter that resembles a shroud. On her hands she wears matching white gloves with two bracelets on her right hand. Depending on depiction, Maia may wear a beaded tiara that is partially obscured by her bangs. The small red bead set in the middle of it resembles the red bindi that ancient Laya and her younger sister wear on their forehead, a fashion choice that appears to be common among privileged women of Layan royalty. Personality Although Maia has a few spoken lines in the game, she does not have much of a pronounced personality. No matter if she is ecstatic, such as the day she was going to marry Rhys, or sad, her face and mannerisms are always muted and subdued. Her personality could be as much of a mystery as her past. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki expanded on Maia's character and design aspects in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. According to Ozaki, Maia's true emotions are so muted that she gives the impression that she is staring off into space. This is apparent in much of her artwork wherein she is depicted with a shy, blank smile staring beyond the viewer in her own world. Ozaki likes to contrast her submissive demeanor against Rhys' other bridal choice, the energetic and obsessive Lena of Satera. Because of her doll-like appearance and spacey nature, Ozaki calls Maia the "princess of the Phantasy Star world." Maia's unofficial character profile places her at 160 cm which translates to roughly 5' 3" tall, and weighs 43 kg or about 95 lbs. She is 16 years old at the beginning of the game, born on the 1st day of the 7th month in the Alisa III's version of the After Wars calendar system. She enjoys naps and filmy items, and dislikes sports. She is known to have an "if you can't beat them, join them" attitude. Other Appearances Phantasy Star III Adventure Book Of the three adventure titles published by Futabasha for the Phantasy Star original classics, one of them was a choose your own adventure story about Phantasy Star III. Featured on the cover is Rhys and some of his descendants in slightly modified costumes. Depending on the reader's choices, the ending and situations Maia finds herself in could change drastically from the events of the video game. The game books were only published in Japan. Quotes : "I am honored that you want to marry me, Rhys. Perhaps someday we will find out where I'm from and who I am!" : — Maia to Rhys during their wedding at the beginning of the game. : Rhys: "I renounce my claim to Landen's throne and choose to become your husband, Maia." : Maia: "And I shall be your wife and queen. Together we will rule the fair land of Cille." : "After many adventures, Rhys at last found Maia. Rhys became king of the peaceful land of Cille. Maia gave birth to a son and they named him Ayn. This is the story of Prince Ayn of Cille. After 15 years of peace, war once again came...." : — At the end of the adventure, Rhys finally reunites with Maia and the two finally wed. : "This land must be saved. Hurry, Ayn!" : — Queen Maia begs her son to venture forth and find a Satellite said to be a land of peace. : "You are our last hope. Be brave, Ayn." : — Queen Maia, now in hiding within a cave with her husband and guards, places her faith in her son. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Humans